1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for positionally accurately guiding cup drills, particularly for producing blind-end holes for cup hinges in plate-shaped structural components composed of wood or a substitute wood material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For fastening so-called cup hinges to pieces of furniture or similar objects, it is necessary to produce blind-end holes or blind-end bores in the plate-shaped structural components in the piece of furniture, for example, in a part of a closet or a door, wherein the cup components of the cup hinges are then fastened in the blind-end holes or bores. It is particularly important in this connection that the blind-end holes are located in a precisely predetermined position because deviations from the position impair the seat of the door. The door may also be a flap. Such blind-end holes are manufactured by means of so-called cup drills which are also called Forstner drills. Even if the position for a blind-end hole has been marked extremely precisely, it may happen that the cup drill runs of f center because the drill does not have a sufficient guide tip. The drill may also run off center especially when the plate-shaped component in which the blind-end hole is to be manufactured is of a relatively soft wood with different fiber structure. In addition, it must be taken into consideration that such blind-end holes are usually manufactured by a manual drilling machine in which the drill mounted in the drilling machine is never guided.